Magic
Magic as it’s known in the game is derived from the exploitation of the inherent energies in the environment. Almost every species is capable of magic, although many species hold specific grudges or biases towards certain classes of magic. There exist three main "Schools" of Magic, and sub-divisions within each school. Alchemy Potions, reagents and dangerous reactions classify this branch of “magic.” The alterations that this branch of magic make are done with materials that can be found and grasped within one’s hand. As such, spells are often bottled up and sealed upon vials, pills or powders and poured, peppered or plastered to perform their purpose. The main limitation with alchemy is time and patience, something that adventurers often have a short supply of. '' Alchemists have no "magic" bar, but rather are limited by what reagents and chemicals they have on hand. They must have “prepared” the spell ahead of time, and reagents for higher end spells are expensive and esoteric.'' Poison making: The act of creating deadly venoms and the proper procedure for their handling. This character can apply poison to their weapons or craft vials of poison to use, with their effects depending on the proficiency and reagents at hand. Potion making The act of creating healing salves and poultices. With this skill a healer can add half of their skill dice when making healing checks for fellow party members. As with poison making, the efficacy and efficiency of these restorative salves depend on the proficiency of the alchemist and also on the reagents at hand. Thaumatics What many would consider to be “vanilla” magic. This branch uses the present energies of the realm and bends/manipulates it to their will. To many of the uninitiated this is best described as “''Alteration, Restoration or'' Illusion.”'' Thaumatic spellcasters are often identified by their long, flowing robes so that a maximum amount of surface area can be maintained with the surrounding atmosphere to conduct a sufficient charge, although with Osmond’s Glyphs thaumatic robes have become more ornamental. ''Thaumatic spells are quick and easy to cast but also have little effect compared to their Quaematic cousins. Thumatic casters use "mana," which is a measure of the caster's focus and concentration in battle. A thaumatics caster will that they will be forced to constantly refocus (re-roll initiative) in combat to remain effective. '' ''' Alteration The school on change and imbuement. By using the natural forces within themselves and around them, these wizards can enchant and alter the properties of items. With enough training in the respective fields, Alteration wizards can fletch arrows, engrave glyphs, enchant armours and even propel items from place to place at fast speeds (telekinesis). Seen to be the most “harmless,” many alteration wizards hold careers in towns providing their services to the townspeople. Alteration Wizards can buff and debuff enemies and attack with thaumophysical attacks, but unless at a high level these attacks are usually single target. Restoration The study on the reversion of objects to their previous state. Many use this to mend wounds and repair structural damage, but as with all Thaumatic studies energy must be taken from the self or the environment, and many healers have died from attempting to mend the mortally wounded. The art itself can also be used, if the caster is skilled enough, to revert items to their “natural” state. This can mean to remove impurities from water and to bring moving objects to a stop. As always, casters that specialize in this can also cast alteration/illusion branch skills, but at a much heavier malus for alteration (+2D mana usage) than illusion (+1D mana usage). Think of restoration magic as the support/AoE mages. Illusion The art of making other entities perceive what is not. This branch of Thaumatics is much easier to cast, but the apparitions can never directly interact with the physical realm. Used to deceive, entertain and to demonstrate, Illusion casters are often employed as jesters, clowns and teachers. Due to the ephemeral nature of their spells, illusion casters can attempt to use their illusion dice to cast other Thaumatic spells, but at a scaling penalty (doubled mana). '''Quaematics The interaction between the mortal realm and the Netherealm. A plane of unspeakable energy, where all matter is consumed in an omnipresent fire whose thirst seems to be unslakable. To tap into this energy to create matter might seem like folly, but certain individuals have devised up of ways to control this raging inferno. For commoners, this would be named “''Destruction'' and Conjuration.”'' Quaematic spells are very difficult to control, but their effects can be very immense as the power source is not of this realm... ''This school of magic is dictated by the caster’s mental fortitude, or Stamina Points (SP). Quaematic casters will find that their stamina pools are often larger than Thaumatic casters, but for good reason: stamina cannot be regained in combat! Quaematic casters can attempt to go "beyond the brink" with their spells; once they have run out of stamina, they will begin consuming their own health points if they wish to continue on casting spells. Destruction The "harder" half of Quaematics: Destruction involves the literal obliteration of the substance in question by dragging a bolt of pure energy through an opened portal and throwing it at the enemy. It can also be used to harness the pure energy into horrifying and deadly auras in the form of fireballs, ice shards and thunderbolts. These projectiles have inherent charges, unlike alteration wizards who must use alchemical reagents to add elements to their attacks. Think of these as the glass cannons of the party; they can do drastic burst damage, often augmented by a element of their preference, but get weaker and weaker the more spells they cast. Conjuration The act of bringing forth the energy within the Transcendental Realm and manipulating them into the form of familiars. This can either take the form of sprites or otherwise inanimate objects. The strength of these familiars will depend on the amount of energy drawn through the portal, which in turn is dictated by the caster’s mental fortitude and proficiency. Think of these as the hunters/beast tamers of a traditional quest; they will absorb a being and make a “blueprint “ of them. They can then summon these animals through using the blueprint to draw energy from the Transcendental Realm.